


Maybe Someone Should've Told Alphys About a Very Specific Greek Man

by mezzosesu



Series: Femslash February 2019, Better known as: The month in which I cry over adorable women dating women [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime References, Day 21: Wings, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: Undyne gets home from work to find Alphys in the garage, working on something that looks really freaking cool.





	Maybe Someone Should've Told Alphys About a Very Specific Greek Man

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make sure to get the OG femslash pairing in there hahaha

“Hey Alph, what’re you up to?”

Alphys looked up from her machinery and turned to look at Undyne. About halfway through the action, she remembered she had a flaming tool in her hand (Undyne had known the name of it but promptly forgot after watching her badass girlfriend work), sputtering out apologies as she turned it off.

After putting the tool down and making sure nothing else was in disarray, Alphys regarded Undyne with a fond smile. “Hey! I didn’t e-er, expect you to be home so early. How was work?”

Undyne shrugged. “It was okay.”

It would have been better if she had at _least_ been able to tase that snot-nosed punk who dared try to come at least fifty meters within range of the Monster Embassy, but Papyrus had been quick to remind her that: 1. Attacking innocent teenage humans was against the law and 2. They weren’t even given tasers as security guards, and if she had one then why did she not share it with her best boney friend?!?

In any case…

“You didn’t answer my question tho, babe,” Undyne said, leaning against the door to the garage. “What are you doing? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in here, and even longer since I’ve seen you tinker with something that wasn’t for that robot.”

“That ro--Oh! Yeah, I usually am designing things for Mettaton a-aren’t I…” Alphys trailed off sheepishly.

For a second, Undyne was worried that she said something callous, but Alphys was quick to wave her off. “B-but not this time! I was re-watching one of the shows we picked up recently, uhhhh what was it called...”

“That game one?” Undyne supplied.

“No no, it’s that one with the superheroes, mmmm--Oh! Panther and Chinchilla!”

“Oh, yeah!” Undyne was the one to choose that show, mostly because she saw cool mecha-like armor in the cover art when she and Alphys were looking for things to watch. The first episode had completely blown her expectations out of the water. There were cool explosions, crime-fighting, and even some sweet moves that Undyne couldn’t help but try out (It was totally cool though, because after the last ‘incident’ Alphys had moved all the breakable shit, meaning she could really let loose!). She didn’t think that Alphys had liked it all that much, but apparently, she did?

Alphys continued on. “While I was watching it, I really got interested in all the science that must’ve gone into their suits to complement their different powers, and then suddenly I wanted to try making one of them???” Alphys gestured for Undyne to come in closer, which she did after slipping off her shoes near the door.

“I wanted to start with something small, not like Panther’s full suit or anything because that would require going to the hardware store, and then I would have to talk to that really friendly but nerve-wracking human and explain exactly what I was doing with the materials and I don’t want to tell someone that I’m literally doing a serious project based off a suit in an anime--”

Undyne placed her hand on Alphys’s shoulder and squeezed it softly to get her attention. “Babe, you’re rambling.”

“Wha--O-oh, sorry about that, I-I didn’t even realize.”

“It’s alright, I love seeing you get all worked up like this. It’s super hot.”

“U-undyne!!” Alphys slapped her arm playfully, face flushing to that reddish-brown color that Undyne was fond of.

Undyne just couldn’t help it, Alphys was so cute in her element! She could watch her for hours if she had the free time, just shack up on one of the old couches and get all the stray bits of metal and fabric caught in her clothing that accumulated there from their cosplaying adventures. She’d let her gils get clogged with the musty garage air for as long as it took if it meant she could see Alphys work on something she truly loved. Alphys deserved it anyway, especially after all the sacrifices she had to make underground to take care of everyone else instead of herself.

“Sorry, can’t help it, you’re just my type,” Undyne grinned, showing off her pointy teeth. “Anyway, tell me about whatever you’re making.”

Alphys relaxed her posture and turned back to the monstrosity behind her. “I wanted to work on something small, but, like, still really cool, so I chose Cloud Rising’s wings. I had enough scraps to get a basic skeleton going, and surprisingly the wiring for it went super smooth! Since it’s just a prototype I put in a few, uh, a few battery-powered motors I had lying around. b-but in the future I’d like to use rechargeable ones, or even solar-powered ones!”

Undyne whistled lowly, taking in Alphys’s work with new eyes. Now that she looked at it, like really looked at it, she could see the wing shape that the metal had mimicked.  Each thin sheet had been delicately stitched to one another and stretched over small poles that ran vertically across the entire piece. Everything led up to thick, long poles that served as the top of the wings, and each of those were welded to the middle, where a large backpack resided. Undyne wasn’t really sure of what all the different bits and how they functioned, but it was cool as fuck. However, now that she looked at the bag, were those _straps_ to wear???

“Wait, is this like, can we actually fly with this?!”

Alphys grinned, suddenly looking more like a mad scientist than the adorable meek monster Undyne knew and loved. “Do you want to test it?”

Undyne was already patting down her attire for her car keys, body bouncing with energy. “Yes, Alph. Oh my god, yes, please let’s go to the park and test it right now.”

“ _Snrk_ , go get your jacket on them and, um, meet me outside.”

“NGAHHH!” Undyne shouted, leaning down to give Alphys a quick smooch on her snout before heading back through the house to get her things.

Man, she was so excited!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last prompt of Femslash February! Thank you so much for all your comments/kudos, I sincerely appreciate it! Consider checking out the other fics I worked on this month, as well as all the other amazing works that other creators worked on <3


End file.
